The invention relates to an incinerator of rotative system, which makes possible the continuous, economical and environment-friendly execution of incineration.
Incineration is getting more and more widespread as way of burial. Incineration has an old tradition in several cultures, e.g. in China and India in the Far East but the idea of incineration is also familiar for the European culture circle. During incineration the body of a deceased person is ordinarily incinerated in a furnace suitable for it or on a pile of logs, then the ashes are inurned or scattered about.
The incinerator applied during furnace incineration should comply with several practical duties towards the dead, a few of them will be mentioned as follows:
one body in one unit,
handling and placing of bodies must be safe and respectful,
ashes must not get mixed neither during incineration nor during removal,
emission gases and by-products must not pollute the environment.
Incineration in itself is not an energy-consuming process, because most bodies consist of combustible materials, fats, carbohydrates, proteins, producing heat during combustion, but it is necessary to ensure and keep proper temperature during staring the incineration process and later maintaining it. Bodies consist of materials of lower combustibility and incombustible materials in smaller quantity, for example bones, their combustion will be ensured by heat produced during combustion of combustible materials.
According to the prior art patent application No. P 97 02010 published on 28.05.1999 makes known an incinerator suitable for incineration of dead human bodies according to prior art. The equipment comprises of an incineration area to be heated by hot gases and products of combustion and an area for smoke-gas flow. These areas are connected with each other by openings making possible access to the area for smoke-gas flow. All outer walls of the incinerator are placed in the area for smoke-gas flow and the equipment has a rigid mantle of cylinder shape enclosing the area for smoke-gas flow from outside. The rigid mantle of circle diameter, the area for smoke-gas flow and the incineration area is arranged concentric to a common central axle, the incineration area divided into one or more channel, perpendicular to the common central axle with constant cross-section is of fire-proof steel or ceramic walls and the equipment has at least one steel incineration tray replacing incineration coffin, which can be guided into the incineration area.
The disadvantage of the known solutions is, that they are not suitable to execute continuous process of incineration, because it is necessary to open the fire-box to remove the ashes after incineration of each body, to be able to place a new body. It is not possible to carry on incineration continuously, because during removal of the ashes and placing of the new body the inside of the incineration furnace cools down, therefore the new start of the incineration process is possible only with the re-heating of the incineration area, which requires additional heating material, takes certain time, which slows down execution of incinerations.
Working out the solution according to the invention our aim was to realise an incinerator of continuous operation, where the incineration equipment is suitable for incinerating several bodies at the same time, it has preferably one inlet, and in given case the equipment can be easily made mobile.
Working out the solution according to the invention we realised, that if we construct an incinerator equipment, where incinerator chambers are placed along a periphery of a rotatory casing in such a way, that placing of bodies into the incinerator chambers and in given case removal of the ashes can be executed through a door located at a certain point of the path of the rotating casing, then the set aim can be achieved. We further realized, that the set aim can be also achieved if the incinerator gondolas are suspended on a rotatable frame inside a closed casing standing on its own and the incinerator gondolas are rotated circularly together with the frame.
The object of the invention is an incinerator of rotative system consisting of several separated incinerator units heated with hot gases and/or hot air set in a common rigid outer casing built in such a way, that space between incinerator units serves holding and discharging of smoke-gas, which intermediate space has separate connection which each incinerator unit, further there is an incineration area in the incinerator unit serving direct or indirect placing of body to be incinerated. Said incinerator characterized by that, incinerator chambers of cylinder inner shape set preferably at equal distance from rotatory axle in an outer casing provided with thermal insulation rotated around an axle are realised as incinerator units, the longitudinal axle of the incinerator chambers is parallel with the rotatory axle of the outer casing, and inside the incinerator chambers on the inner surface of the incinerator chambers incinerator carriages are located, and said incinerator carriages are rolling preferably on a roller path provided on the inner surface of the incinerator chambers serving placing of the body to be incinerated. Further a door ensuring placing of bodies is put on one of the front walls perpendicular to the rotatory axle of the casing, on the opposite wall the equipment is provided preferably with a blast inlet and a hot air feed pipe, further one or more burner are placed within the inside of the casing.
The object of the invention is further an incinerator of rotative system set in a common rigid outer casing, heated with hot gases and/or hot air, consisting of several separated incinerator units, built in such a way, that space between incinerator units serves holding and discharging of smoke-gas, which intermediate space has separate connection which each incinerator unit, further there is an incineration area in the incinerator unit serving direct or indirect placing of body to be incinerated. Said incinerator characterized by that within the stationary outer casing provided with thermal insulation incineration gondolas are suspended on rotating frames in such a way, that the rotatory axle of the rotating frames is parallel with the rotatory axle of the outer casing, but said axle is vertically shifted by a distance upside. Further the equipment is provided with a door ensuring placing of bodies on one of the front walls perpendicular to the rotatory axle of the casing, on the opposite wall of the equipment preferably a blast inlet and a hot air feed pipe is provided, further one or more burner is placed within the inside of the casing.
In a preferred embodiment of one of the types of the incinerator according to the invention, there are minimum two, preferably three, or six, or twelve cylinder-shaped incinerator chambers at equal distance from the rotatory axle of the casing, said casing is preferably cylinder-shaped, and said incinerator chambers are preferably placed in equipartition along the periphery of the casing.
In another preferred embodiment of one of the types of the incinerator according to the invention, there is a fitting piece placed in the rotatory axle of the outer casing for blast inlet and gas-pipe, and there is a stationary smoke-holding chamber which completely encloses from outside the rotating outer casing and it joins a smoke-gas area situated in the inside of the outer casing to discharge smoke-gas through smoke outlets and the said smoke-holding chamber is channelled directly or indirectly to a chimney.
In another preferred embodiment of one of the types of the incinerator according to the invention, preferably there are outer rails on the outer casing to support and rotate the rotator of the equipment and said outer rails are supported from the outside by rollers and on the outer casing there is a cogged-curved path joining a cogwheel rotatory mechanism.
In another preferred embodiment of one of the types of the incinerator according to the invention, the rotatory axle of the casing of the equipment and the axles of the cylinder-shaped incinerator chambers located in the casing are horizontal or nearly horizontal and there are incinerator carriages in the incinerator chambers, and said incinerator carriages are situated parallel with the rotatory axle of the casing.
In a further preferred embodiment of one of the types of the incinerator according to the invention, the rotatory axle of the casing of the equipment and the rotatory axle of the cylinder-shaped incineration chambers preferably angles xcex1=5xc2x0 . . . 10xc2x0 to horizontal surface, and there are incineration carriages situated horizontally or nearly horizontally in the incineration chambers and said incineration carriages angle xcex1 to the rotatory axle of the casing as well.
In a further preferred embodiment of one of the types of the incinerator according to the invention, the walls of the incinerator chambers are closed from the bottom and from the sides and said walls are situated longitudinally shifted to each other and in the walls of the incinerator chambers there are outlets for ashes to discharge automatically the ashes, and said outlets for ashes join grinding and holding units, and said grinding and holding units are placed outside the rotating casing below the equipment at a definite point of the turning of the casing.
In a further preferred embodiment of one of the types of the incinerator according to the invention, the walls of the incinerator chambers are perforated ensuring contact of the smoke-gas area inside the casing and the incinerator chambers.
In a preferred embodiment of another type of the incinerator according to the invention, suspensions of the incineration gondolas are located preferably at equal distance from the rotatory axle of the frame placed in equipartition along the periphery of said frame and the longitudinal axle of the incineration gondolas is parallel with the rotatory axle of the frame.
In another preferred embodiment of another type of the incinerator according to the invention, on the rotating frame there are preferably three, or four or six, or twelve incineration gondolas suspended.
In another preferred embodiment of another type of the incinerator according to the invention, the incineration gondolas are preferably of prismatic shape, they are closed from the bottom and from the sides, or their surface is partly or wholly provided with perforation.
Any preferred embodiment of the incinerator according to the invention can be executed either in a stabile, stationary finish, or a mobile one, which can be placed on a car or any other vehicle.